1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display including the same, and more particularly to, a backlight unit having a light emitting device manufactured by forming a light emitting chip and a driving chip in the same package, and a display including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, including liquid crystal displays (LCD), and plasma display panels (PDP), have replaced CRTs and have been rapidly developed. Since an LCD is not a self-luminescent display device, it requires a backlight unit supplying the LCD with light. Accordingly, the LCD is provided with a backlight unit below an LCD pane and displays an image using light emitted from the backlight unit. An example of a light source of the backlight unit spotlighted in recent years is a light emitting diode (LED).
A backlight unit is manufactured by mounting a plurality of light emitting diodes on a plane, and a power line for supplying power to the light emitting diodes and a ground line are formed on the plane. Thus, the light emitting diodes are mounted on the plane in such a way to be connected with the power line and the ground line. The backlight unit is structured such that a predetermined number of light emitting diodes form each block to reduce power consumption and the light emitting diodes are driven in a block-by-block basis. For example, a plurality of light emitting diodes can be arranged horizontally form each block.
To drive light emitting diodes in a block-by-block basis, a driving unit is required for each block. The driving unit controls a connection between a power terminal and a ground terminal for each block. Driving units are formed on a plane that is different from that on which the light emitting diodes are mounted, and the plane where the light emitting diodes are mounted and the plane where the driving units are mounted are connected for use. As a result, production cost increases due to manufacturing of the driving units on the separate plane and a failure may occur in the course of connecting the plane where the driving units are formed with the plane where the light emitting diodes are formed. Moreover, the volume of a backlight unit also increases due to the plane where the driving units are formed and a connection member for connecting the plane for the driving units with the plane on which the light emitting diodes are mounted.